TorrentClan Challenges
by Amberwing of FireClan
Summary: I'm in a forum called TorrentClan, and this is where I'll be keeping all the challenges I participate in.
1. Medicine Cat Naming

"From this day forth, this cat shall be known as Nutberry."

The newly named she-cat shuffled her paws anxiously. Would StarClan accept her? What would happen if they didn't? What if she was never meant to be a medicine cat? She took a deep breath. She was WindClan's medicine cat, and she would be for moons, likely seasons, to come.

Her mentor, Wildburr, nudged her forward. "Come, Nutberry. It is your time to share with StarClan."

Still nervous, Nutberry settled near the Moonpool and closed her bright amber eyes.

Nutberry found herself in a huge field. Everything was so bright and colorful. She saw StarClan cats chase after a squirrel. When the rodent crawled up a tree, a white tom leapt up and caught it in his jaws, before turning to nuzzle a gray she-cat.

A voice behind her purred. "Nutberry, are you prepared to be WindClan's medicine cat?"

Nutberry whipped around to see a golden she-cat, with eyes as bright as ice at moonhigh. Her belly was a soothing snow-white, and her flank was traced with scars of old battles, but it only seemed to add to her beauty. Her coat was of deep contrast to Nutberry's tawny and black pelt.

"Who are you?" Nutberry's curiosity overrode her fear as she stared at the bright she-cat.

"I am Goldenfrost, the medicine cat of Windclan before your mentor, Wildburr."

Now that Nutberry got a closer look at the spirit, she could see that her paws had small stains of green, likely from herbs. Her eyes were kind and bright. Nutberry felt a tie to this cat, for some odd reason.

As though Goldenfrost had read her mind, the old medicine cat said, "Did you forget? I was at your kitting." She purred goodheartedly as realization dawned on Nutberry.

Suddenly, Nutberry remembered everything from before she opened her eyes and beyond. Her mother was a rouge who joined the clan for her kitting, and died after she was born. Her father was a WindClan warrior who was brutally murdered by a RiverClan cat. Nutberry was chosen to be a medicine cat because she understood. From the moment she was born, she saw the world in a way that no other cat could. Even though she lost her parents, she saw the world as kind and giving. She knew that not even StarClan was responsible for death or life or the in-between. They were not gods. They were ordinary cats who passed away and got into the afterlife.

Nutberry blinked. Goldenfrost was still there. "Do you see now?" she murmured softly. "You weren't chosen because of what you know in your brain," she placed a paw on Nutberry's chest, "It's because of what you know in your _heart._ "

Goldenfrost began to fade, along with the StarClan territory. Nutberry watched as her dream slowly emitted. "Remember, young Nutberry," Goldenfrost called, "The heart is the strongest thing a warrior has."

Nutberry woke up, her mentor standing over her. "How was your first dream as a full medicine cat?" he purred.

Nutberry scrambled up. "It was perfect." She whispered.


	2. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Sycamorewing sat on the Highledge and looked at the broken ThunderClan camp. Looking at the ruined dens, the broken tree branches, and the graves of his dead Clanmates just beyond the hollow, he felt guilt and anger. _I'm supposed to be their medicine cat,_ he thought, _and I couldn't save them._

The badgers that attacked had been vicious- more so than he had ever seen. It was as if they knew the Clan would be broken with so many dead cats. _But there is no Clan anymore,_ Sycamorewing reminded himself, _there's only me, Dusknose, and Cloverheart._

 _But I'm not alone,_ he remembered. _At least there were survivors other than me._

Suddenly, the dark brown tabby felt a tail on his shoulder. He turned and saw his sister, Cloverheart, a brown she-cat with a white pattern that looked like a clover on her chest, her namesake. There was sorrow in her deep yellow eyes. "There's a lot to do before we can return to regular duties."

"But, how can we?" Sycamorewing whispered. "Nightstar, Dawntail, they're all _dead!_ "

"I have an idea," a voice mewed, coming from behind Sycamorewing. He turned and saw Dusknose, a gray tom with a black nose. Determination set a fire in his blue eyes. He settled on the other side of Sycamorewing. "How about you go to the Moonpool tonight and see what StarClan has to say?"

Sycamorewing looked at the darkening sky. "Alright," he said. "I'll go to the Moonpool."

The trip to the Moonpool felt as if it was longer than usual. But Sycamorewing was happy when he finally entered the sacred cave. He settled beside the Moonpool and closed his eyes.

Sycamorewing's bright green eyes opened, looking around the StarClan clearing to see Nightstar, a black tom with white spots. "Oh, Sycamorewing," the leader said, his eyes full of sorrow, "I'm sorry we all left you."

Sycamorewing was melancholy. But he uttered out, "Give me a sign. How can we rebuild our Clan?"

"There is no time for prophecies. I'm going to be open." Nightstar leaned forward. "Cloverheart will lead you out of this darkness. I've already told her to come here. She should be here soon. As for more warriors, there is a group of rouges living just over the ridge of the Clan territories. They will most likely agree to join you. They, too, have been attacked by badgers. But they were a little more… lucky than us."

Suddenly, Cloverheart materialized next to Sycamorewing. The medicine cat jumped. "Ack!"

Cloverheart couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She turned to Nightstar. "Why have you summoned me here?"

Nightstar dipped his head. "StarClan believes you will be the right leader of ThunderClan."

"But what about Dusknose?" Cloverheart gasped. "His sister was deputy; and you his father!"

"I know," Nightstar said, "But Dusknose isn't very interested in being leader. You can make him your deputy, but he doesn't want more than that."

Cloverheart nodded. "Alright. I will be the next leader of ThunderClan."

Sycamorewing's heart was pounding as Nightstar said, "Very well. It is time for your nine lives ceremony."

"Already?" Cloverheart squeaked.

"Do not fear, Cloverheart," a voice came from behind Nightstar. Sycamorewing was ecstatic when he saw his mother, Cloudroot.

"Mother!" Cloverheart leapt forward to nuzzle the white she-cat. As she did, seven other StarClan cats appeared.

Cloudroot's eyes were bright with happiness as she pulled away. "I am so proud of you two!" she purred. Then, she put her muzzle to Cloverheart's head. "I give you a life for courage. Use it in times of great need, and show that the other Clans or any other creature cannot shatter you."

The fur on Cloverheart's spine rose, and Sycamorewing knew that she would be experiencing pain. Then, Cloverheart's fur lay flat as she nuzzled Cloudroot again before she returned to the ranks of StarClan.

After that, Cloverheart's father, Shadestrike, gave a life for strength, Cloverheart's other brother, Oaknight, gave a life for trust, Cloverheart's sister, Willowear, gave her a life for taking chances, Cloverheart's friend, Fireclaw, gave her a life for faith, Fireclaw's sister, Watergaze, gave a life for love, Dusknose's mother, Sunheart, gave a life for fighting for what is right, Dusknose's sister and the former deputy, Dawntail gave a life for authority, and Nightstar gave a life for wisdom.

Cloverstar stood as the StarClan cats began chanting her name. Sycamorewing was ecstatic. _My sister is leader!_

After Dusknose became deputy and the cats slept for the rest of the night, the three set out to find the group of rouges. They went over the ridge and saw a group of about twenty cats talking to each other. "That's probably them," Sycamorewing said with a gulp.

"I'll go in first," Cloverstar mewed, "and you two should follow me, but don't be threatening."

Dusknose and Sycamorewing nodded. The trio calmly walked into the makeshift camp.

A white she-cat, her pelt crisscrossed with scars, noticed the Clan cats first. She looked up, her amber eyes burning into them, before nodding to a gray tabby and walking up to the newcomers.

"Who are you?" the she-cat asked. "What is your business here?

Cloverstar dipped her head in greeting. "We come in peace," she replied. "I am Cloverstar of ThunderClan. This is my deputy, Dusknose, and my medicine cat, Sycamorewing." She flicked her tail at her Clanmates as she spoke their names. "We come here with a proposal."

The she-cat dipped her head, as well. "I am Flash. What kind of proposal do you have?" As she spoke she moved her tail to indicate the ThunderClan cats follow her.

"We are ThunderClan," Cloverstar said as they entered a burrow Sycamorewing guessed was Flash's den, "and we were recently attacked by badgers…"

"Badgers?" Flash repeated, settling down and inviting the Can cats to sit. "Did they reek of death?"

"Yes," responded Dusknose, finally speaking, "They did."

Flash licked one of her paws. "Ah, yes," she meowed, "they attacked us. Less than a moon ago, in fact." She turned her position to reveal a just healed scar on her flank. "Luckily, my son, Pine, was able to find the correct herbs to heal most of our cats; though some died before they could be treated."

Sycamorewing was impressed. "How old is Pine?" he asked.

"About six moons old," Flash replied. "But, we'll talk more about that later. I'm honestly interested in this proposal." She turned back to Cloverstar. "You were saying?"

"We were attacked by badgers, but we had no idea just how vicious they were. Most of our Clanmates died, because we had no idea what was even happening. We were the only survivors."

Flash's ears perked up. "I think I know what you're getting at. You want to see if my group will join ThunderClan?"

"Yes," Cloverstar replied, "if that's alright? We'll be more prepared for an attack," she added.

Flash dipped her head. "I'm willing to accept your proposal, but I need to check with my friends first. I'll be back." She slipped out of the den and called a meeting. Sycamorewing heard her tell about ThunderClan, and the murmurs of agreement that came after. Flash quickly returned to the den. "We've all agreed to join," she said. Then she purred in amusement. "I'm surprised there was no protests!"

Sycamorewing was bursting with happiness, and he could see his sister and friend were too.

Flash and her friends joined ThunderClan. Pine became Sycamorewing's apprentice, under the name of Pinepaw, and later became Pinefur. Flash became Flashscar, and Dusknose, uncomfortable being deputy, became a warrior again while Flashscar took his place. The rouges quickly felt as if they all belonged in ThunderClan, and ThunderClan's ranks grew.

Thankfully, the badgers never returned.


End file.
